<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starlight by alltimelilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491494">Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly'>alltimelilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, reader doesn't know he's spidey, tbh doesnt really matter but it was written with that in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Starlight by Taylor Swift, your boyfriend, Peter, shows up late one night to take you on a date. A little chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You and Peter are seniors in high school, and you do not know Peter is Spider-Man (doesn't really matter but). I also did some research and this takes place at the Riegelmann Boardwalk so if anything doesn't work out blame Wikipedia. but AHHH I love this one I've been wanting to write a fic based off this song for over a year. There's so much fluff.  oh yeah and every full italics line is lyrics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You set your book down on the table when you heard a knock at the door. It was late, almost ten-thirty, and you were trying to get ahead on homework since your parents would be gone for the weekend, and no one would be around to bother you. Expecting it to be a late-night delivery, you got up to grab the package off the porch.</p>
</div><p>When you opened the door, you jumped back when you saw a boy with a big smile. "Hi, (Y/N)!"</p>
<p>"Peter!" You gasped at your boyfriend. "You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?" You rolled your eyes and looked him up and down, realizing he was in a suit.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged and waited for you to welcome him inside. Once you moved out of the way, he walked into the foyer, and you shut the door. "Oh, well, I was thinking we could go out. I know your parents aren't home, and if I weren't here, you'd be stuck inside all weekend doing nothing. So, we're going to do something," Peter smiled. </p>
<p>You put your arms on your hips. "Like what?"</p>
<p>"I thought we could go to the Riegelmann Boardwalk where we met a few years ago. We haven't been there since then, and there's some stuff going on over there. Plus, I got us a driver, and you wouldn't say no to my man Happy, would you?" Peter smirked, knowing you wouldn't. Plus, it had been a while since you two have been on a date. You peeked out the front window to see a limo parked on the side of the street. How he was able to get these things as Tony Stark's intern, you would never know. </p>
<p>You took a deep breath. "Fine, that does sound like fun. But you have to help me with my math homework tomorrow," You pointed at him.</p>
<p>Peter bowed. "Of course, I would love to," He said. "But you have to dress nice. It would be weird if I were dressed up, and you weren't."</p>
<p>You groaned even louder, playfully. "I regret this already!" You said and headed to your room to flip through your closet before you found the perfect outfit. It was a purple cocktail dress with a dash of glitter accents and a white trim on the top. "Is this alright?"</p>
<p>"It's great!" Peter said. "Do you have a hat?"</p>
<p>"A hat?" You scoffed. "No, not going to wear a hat. It's nighttime," You argued.</p>
<p>Peter laughed. "Worth a try!" He said and held out his arm for you to grab. Before he could pull you out the door, you grabbed your bag and phone and made sure to lock the front door. Peter opened the limo door for you to get in and slid in right after. "Happy, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N)."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you," You waved with a smile.</p>
<p>"You too," Happy said. "You guys go to school together?"</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. "Yeah, but we didn't know that when we met."</p>
<p>Happy sighed. "Sounds like a long story for another time," He said. "We'll be there in a half-hour," Happy then turned on his music and pulled up the privacy screen.</p>
<p>You laughed slightly while looking at Peter. "He's...nice," You said.</p>
<p>Peter shook his head. "He is; he's not my biggest fan. But he owed me," He smirked. "Would you like anything to drink, perhaps a water bottle?"</p>
<p>With a nod, Peter handed you a water bottle from his side of the limo. "So, how did you manage this?" You asked as you gestured to the limo.</p>
<p>"I covered to Mr. Stark for Happy," Peter smiled. "I knew I needed to cash in my favor quick and figured we needed some time to ourselves. We're usually always with Ned, or the team, or stuck doing schoolwork. But you especially need the break," Peter said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and scooted over to be right next to you. "Smile!" He said and took a picture of the two of you.</p>
<p>You put your hand on his shoulder and gave him a thankful look. "I really appreciate the thought," You said. "You need the break, too. Your internship sounds like it takes up most of your time."</p>
<p>"It can, but it's worth it," He said. "Oh, I can hook my phone up to listen to some music! Any requests?" Peter shook his phone and leaned over to find the cord.</p>
<p>"You know what I like," You giggled.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After the half an hour drive, Happy dropped the two of you off at the Riegelmann Boardwalk and said he would stick around until Peter called him to pick you back up. The boardwalk was lined with bright lights and hundreds of people. Some dressed nice, some casual, and some in bathing suits. It made sense, as there were many different things to do. Some people were there for Coney Island or the attractions, some for date night, and some could spend all day on the beaches.</p>
<p>However, it appeared you and Peter were among a small group of people dressed <em>up</em>, but no one seemed to care. He bought you a pretzel to snack on as you both talked about anything and everything, commenting on all the things that have changed since you first met on this same boardwalk two years ago. </p>
<p>"Oh, wow, look at that!" Peter pointed at the pier. There was a big, white yacht with white lights and people in fancy, party attire. "Have you ever been on a yacht?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No, but it's very cool looking. Maybe one day, we can!" You said and finished your pretzel.</p>
<p>Peter stopped walking, and you only took a few more steps before you realized it. "What?" You asked, but Peter was still staring at the yacht.</p>
<p>He pursed his lips and looked you from head to toe, then back down at himself. "Well, we fit the attire. Want to see if we could get on?"</p>
<p>You gasped. "We couldn't!" You said. "What if we get caught?"</p>
<p>"They throw us out," He shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen? We just have to be careful and blend in," Peter tried to convince you. Instead of him giving you time to think, he grabbed your hand and dragged you over to the yacht where a man in a black suit was standing.</p>
<p>He didn't normally admit it, but Peter was getting pretty good at Spanish. He could speak fast and pretty fluently, and his accent was decent to where it could convince a non-Spanish speaker that he knew the language. And this was his tactic: speak enough Spanish to be passing and pray that the bodyguard didn't know Spanish.</p>
<p>Peter rushed up and started speaking quickly. He gestured to you and himself as he talked and sounded worried. He even threw in <em>príncipe</em> when talking about himself, and he put on an accent when he went into English. "Er, prince...duchess..." He said about both of you.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course," The bodyguard nodded as he flipped through the list, and it was apparent he had no idea what Peter had said. "Welcome," He put his hand out to welcome the two of you on the boat.</p>
<p>You shook your head at Peter when you were out of earshot of the bodyguard. "That was evil," You said.</p>
<p>"It worked though, didn't it?" He snickered. "Now, let's play the part of duchess and prince," Peter said and led you through the yacht to where the main music was playing, and people were dancing.</p>
<p>As much as your inner conscience was telling you this was wrong, you didn't listen and decided to play along. "<em>Oh my</em>," You said when listening to the random pop song playing. "<em>What a marvelous tune!</em>" You smiled and started to sway to the beat. Peter grabbed both your hands and danced with you, not exactly how an actual prince would dance, but you didn't care. You'd <em>never forget how you moved.</em></p>
<p>As Peter and you continued dancing, you looked at all the people around you. Everyone was engrossed in their conversations and company that you two went unnoticed, but people watching was always something fun to do. <em>The whole place was dressed to the nines</em>, and you examined all of the beautiful dresses and well-kept suits as you were lost in thought.</p>
<p>You were pulled out of your thoughts when Peter said something, but you didn't catch what it was. You had no care in the world; it was like you were made of starlight.</p>
<p>When a slow song came on, you and Peter ventured around the yacht and leaned up against the rail where it wasn't so loud. "Besides Happy owing you a favor, what made you want to come down here?" You asked.</p>
<p>Peter looked up at the stars in the night sky. "I told you, you needed a break," He reminded you.</p>
<p>"Every teenager needs a break," You shrugged and looked up with him.</p>
<p>You looked back down when Peter grabbed your hand. "<em>Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change</em>," He started. "<em>You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way</em>," He said and looked back up. "<em>Don't you see the starlight? Don't you dream impossible things?</em>"</p>
<p>It was true; you were very focused on everything in your life, present and future. Spending your weekends getting ahead on schoolwork and barely ever taking a break so you could impress your parents, but the outcome will be something you can't change. If you hold such high standards for yourself, you'll only be disappointed.</p>
<p>Peter was playing the role perfectly, speaking like a prince while also speaking to your truth. "I guess you have a point," You said, and you both stared up at the stars, still holding hands. Though you had been with Peter for a year, you were continuously reminded of how much you love him. At seventeen, most people would think your relationship wasn't serious, but it worked so well for the both of you. Dating your best friend was the best decision you've ever made, and could really see a future with Peter.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we'll be graduating soon," Peter said. "But I'm glad we'll be doing it together."</p>
<p>"Me too," You replied. "It's scary, though."</p>
<p>The songs began to pick back up, and Peter gestured back over to the dance floor. "Can I treat you to another dance, milady?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Of course," You said, and he pulled you back to the floor. He looked lost in thought while he mindlessly danced with you. "What are you thinking about?" You asked.</p>
<p>Peter came back to reality. "Oh, just the future," He said. "Our future. If we really were a prince and a duchess, things would be so different from what we have now," Peter said. "But I like how we are. I love you," He smiled, a little blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Aw, I love you, too," You replied. "Can you see us together for a long time?"</p>
<p>"Totally. <em>We could get married, have some kids, and teach 'em how to dream,</em>" He said. "But that is quite a ways down the line."</p>
<p>You laughed. "I agree," You told him, and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"That's them!" You were startled when you heard a yell from behind you and a woman pointing with the bodyguard by her side. "No children are allowed!"</p>
<p>"Oh- you two!" The bodyguard grumbled and walked towards you and Peter.</p>
<p>Peter held your hand tight and pulled you. "Lo siento!" Peter yelled as he dodged the bodyguard, and you two ran off the yacht. Since there were so many people on the boardwalk, it was easy to get lost in the crowd. After running for a few minutes, you both stopped in front of an ice cream shop and laughed loudly while catching your breath.</p>
<p>"I knew we would get caught!" You slapped Peter's shoulder.</p>
<p>He took another minute to stop laughing. "We had fun, though," He reasoned.</p>
<p>"I can't argue with that. Want to finish off with some ice cream?" You pointed to the shop.</p>
<p>"You read my mind," Peter said and led you into the shop.</p>
<p>You found a table to sit at to eat your ice cream. People passed by, but neither of you paid attention as you sat, thinking about how wonderful the night has been. "<em>This was the best night,</em>" You told him. "Thanks for forcing me out. We did really need this, and it's <em>like we're made of starlight</em>," You marveled and looked back up to the cloudless sky to see the bright stars.</p>
<p>"<em>Like we dream impossible dreams</em>," Peter finished, also looking up at the stars, reflecting on the party you snuck into and what you talked about. The future can be scary to think about, but with Peter, it's like starlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>